<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fight (English translation) by ShiroTofu94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094537">The Fight (English translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94'>ShiroTofu94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin just wanted someone to help him with his practicing, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Everyone, Armin Arlert/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fight (English translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a hardship training, nothing could be better than taking a bath, having dinner, and then going to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Those rookies got their food before gathering all together around a table, talking about everything and anything.</p><p> </p><p>However, Eren found something was off about his best friend, Armin. The blonde seemed quiet. It's not like Armin was the talkative type, or you could say he just usually didn't talk much. Still, he could usually join their talks but not today. Armin was just quiet all the time.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter, Armin? You seem off today." Eren asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well..." Armin said while stirring his diluted bowl of soup. "Nothing, I was just thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"What were you thinking? You could tell us, you know." Mikasa replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You know..." He spoke with a halt, wondering if he should tell them or not. But with their concerned eyes, he continued. "My sparring skill is just too bad. So, I was thinking: maybe I should have someone helping me with it. I don't want to be a burden after all." When he finished, he smiled at them with shyness.</p><p> </p><p>His statement made everyone at their table amazed. They'd never thought about him like that. It was the opposite actually. He had saved them many times before with his brilliant plans.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about, Armin! You are not a burden in the slightest! You've saved us many times before, remember?" Eren said and looked at everyone else at their table, and they all agreed with him. "Though, improve your strength is good as well, and, as your best friend, I will help you with that."</p><p> </p><p>Armin was touched by Eren's kindness. But before he could thank Eren, he heard Mikasa said.</p><p> </p><p>"Armin, if you need someone to help you, then I will. I am very strong after all." Mikasa's words made Eren surprise and she looked like she was sparkling. Eren could tell that Mikasa was in good mood. But not only that, what happened next was surprised him more.</p><p> </p><p>"Practice with someone strong is fine, but you know what. You better do it with someone that can teach you well. And I am the one." Jean said confidently. Looking at Jean's cocky face made Eren want to punch him right there.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say, you horse-face. You? Teaching Armin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Knock it off, you dumbasses." Connie bored. "Hey, Armin, why don't you let me help you with that. You know that I am a genius, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasha then talked while eating her food.</p><p> </p><p>"I will help you if you give me your bread." Right after she finished, Mikasa stuffed her bread into the red-haired's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up and eat your bread." And of course, Sasha was more than happy to obey.</p><p> </p><p>"Armin needs someone to spar with?" Historia from the next table quickly joined them. She sat down right next to him. "How about me? Nothing better than practicing with someone who has equal power as you, don’t you think?" Her God-like smile made Armin's eyes felt like they were going to blind. Meanwhile, Eren and Jean stopped their fight because they thought that Armin will surely choose her. And with that, they couldn't help but felt disappointed. However, another unexpected voice rang and made everything more complicated.</p><p> </p><p>"Though I am in Military Police Brigade, I'm still not moving out of here. So I think that with the next few days, I may help you improve your strength a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Annie...!" Everybody was surprised by that. And Mikasa, she was wearing a murderous face like ready to kill the blonde woman at any time.</p><p> </p><p>"What an arrogant woman. I will be the one helping him, much better than you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Annie tucked her hair behind her ear in the provoke way. "But as what I remember, I am the one with the best skill in sparring, not you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna fight?" Mikasa couldn't wait to teach the blonde a lesson.</p><p> </p><p>"Right here, right now."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the mess hall felt excited because they were going to watch a historic fight! Some even readied to set their bet.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>At the table of higher-ups of Survey Corps, Erwin, Hange and Levi were distracted while talking about something.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch..." Levi clicked his tongue. "Those energetic brats. Getting noisy all the time." <em> I wish they could be more like Armin </em>. Of course, that was only the Corporal's thought and there was no way he could say that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"They are still children..." Hange said but then, her eyes widened. She gave Levi a dig in the ribs. "Hey Levi, what with that tension over there. Looks like they're fighting."</p><p> </p><p>Levi was annoying with Hange when he heard Erwin said.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi, go and check on them."</p><p> </p><p>The Corporal clicked his tongue again, he obeyed though. He walked to the rookies' table.</p><p> </p><p>"You! Do you want to wash all the dishes tonight, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Corporal!" They cried in awe and stopped whatever they were doing. Levi felt satisfied with that and turned to Armin.</p><p> </p><p>"You. Tell me everything about what was going on." He didn't realize that his voice was softer when he talking to Armin.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, sir!" After hearing him told everything, Levi's eyes shone with unknown light.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" He glanced his eyes at the others and then back to Armin. "Turns out you are the source of problems, huh? I didn't expect that from you, Arlert."</p><p> </p><p>His words made Armin felt embarrassed. He kept his head low, didn't dare to look at the Corporal.</p><p> </p><p>"Corporal! It's not Armin's fault!" Eren shouted. The others quickly defended the blonde, too. However, Levi just didn't care. He continued.</p><p> </p><p>"If you need, then I will help you with a special training lesson, Arlert. It is my responsibility as your Corporal." Then he turned to the others. "Now everything was done. Any more words and all of you will clean the hall."</p><p> </p><p>"BUT!" There was no way Eren could agree with that. Even Jean joined him.</p><p> </p><p>"Armin is our friend and I think that we can help him. Thank you very much, Corporal!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, everyone else then joined them, making Levi couldn't help but argue with them.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>With Levi's fame, Erwin believed that the Corporal could solve the problem real fast. He was the strongest soldier in Humanity anyway.</p><p> </p><p>But then, reality slapped him right in the face. Levi Ackerman, the Strongest soldier in Humanity, the one that he believed the most, was adding himself into the fight of those cadets.</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Hange was too surprised that she dropped her spoon.</p><p> </p><p>It was time for Erwin to do what he should from the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi. Get back here. And you guys too."</p><p> </p><p>Even they didn't want to, they still did what they were told. That when Erwin asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Now all of you, tell me what was going on." The Commander turned to Levi. "And Levi. I told you to stop them, not join them."</p><p> </p><p>"Tch..." That was all Levi could say.</p><p> </p><p>Armin was once again asked and he told everything to Erwin. And once again, he made Erwin and Hange surprised. After thinking a moment, Erwin then said.</p><p> </p><p>"Arlert, you are the one with no physical strength." His statement made Armin froze. And the others felt Erwin was kind of heartless when he said that. Eren and Mikasa were about to retort, and then they heard Erwin continued. "But you don't need to have that because you have more. Your brilliant mind. You are the smartest one that I've ever known. And your plans have been saving us many times so far. So don't lower yourself, Arlert."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes! Commander!" Erwin was the one that Armin always admired. And his speech really made Armin moved.</p><p> </p><p>"Good! Then, I will call it a day. Dismiss. By the way, Arlert, if you have the time then you should come to my office so that we can discuss more."</p><p> </p><p>The Cadets and even Levi didn't believe that Erwin was that kind of person having the abuse of power like that. Still, they couldn't do or say anything.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone was about to leave, Hange suddenly said.</p><p> </p><p>"Armin, I've just found a book about the ocean..." And Armin looked like shining right at that moment. "So, do you want to study that book with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Yes! Absolutely YES!"</p><p> </p><p>And then he tagged along with Hange like a little puppy right in front of everybody's dazed eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>